


Dear Diary

by Nanayon



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanayon/pseuds/Nanayon
Summary: A daily register of Satoko Houjou's new happy life.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm new to Ao3! I'm Marina, but I like this pen name too much not to use it whenever I can.  
> I'm not new to fic making, actually, although I'm not super productive at fic making either. I'll be posting some of my older works here for the sake of archiving, and from there post anything new.  
> This fic is from 01/17/2017. Enjoy!

August 14th, Showa 58.

Dear diary,

Today has been yet another great day! Yeah, I know, I’ve been saying that the past few entries, but it’s true! I have the right to celebrate just having a group of friends that I can count with no matter what, don’t I? That’s why I’ve started writing on you, after all, to make a register of the best days of my life.

After class, we went to the forest, since Keiichi-san promised to help me setting up new traps in the area. After the mess with the Yamainu, I’m in need of rebuilding my whole trap network, you know? It’s tiring, but it’ll surely compensate if those jerks ever dare putting their feet on Hinamizawa again! Ohohohoho!!

In any case, the others decided to accompany us because neither of them had anything else to do later. Mion-san even turned it into a club game, making it so the last one to finish setting up their designed traps would have to go home wearing a bunny costume. Nii-nii was so adorable in it!

…Wow. To think that Nii-nii has come back home. It’s been a whole month already since he woke up from that coma, yet I still like it’s a dream sometimes. I still don’t get why Irie-san didn’t just tell me about it, though. Wouldn’t it have been nicer if I could have visited Nii-nii while he was asleep and gotten to spend time on his side by reading him stories or telling him about the day? Who knows, it could have helped him to recover earlier. Sometimes I don’t get how adults think.

Oh well, at least Nii-nii seems to be doing fine ever since he woke up. He’s still recovering his muscle strength over having spent so long in a bed, so he hasn’t returned to practicing baseball just yet, but I’m sure that the Hinamizawa Fighters will love having him back to the team once he’s ready for it, especially Nee-nee!

Speaking of her, when will Nii-nii notice that she’s interested in him? Take today at school, for example. She made him a bento full of octopus sausages and bunny apples and even lots of heart shaped fish pieces, yet he simply ate it without any blushing at all! And even when she made a comment on whether he wanted to put something else on his mouth, he simply said that he wanted to drink some water!

Grrrr, how oblivious can you be to a girl’s advances, Nii-nii?! Even I have already learned that that’s a code for kissing! Don’t you watch any TV?!

…Anyway. Nii-nii seems to be getting along with everyone else once again, which’s really good. He even hit off with Keiichi-san easily. Maybe it’s because they’re both boys? The others also seem to like seeing them together. For example, for some reason, the other day when they hugged each other the other day because of a prank Rika played on them, Rena-san got all flustered and wanting to take them home. What was so cute about two guys hugging in panic, though…?

Oh, that reminds me! There’s only a week left for Rika’s birthday and I’ve yet to come up with a good present for her. Perhaps I should try making something with Hanyuu, like a surprise party or a complete special dinner for her, full of those spicy foods she loves! …No, wait. Hanyuu hates those. I won’t manage to get her help for that. I’ve gotta think harder about this.

Ummmm, maybe I could do something to especially celebrate our victory against the Yamainu and Takano-san? I mean, that must have worried Rika for quite a while. Sometimes I can still spot her talking to herself in her sleep as if something bad was happening. Does she have any nightmares over the possibility of being killed yet? If only I could once for all kill all of her fears so that she could sleep peacefully…

…Aha, that might be it! What if I gave her a new set of pillows and mattresses? And not simply buy one at the store. I might get one of those and knit it with cheerful messages so that Rika would always see that I’m there to support her. And not just me. I could convince the others to add their own messages to them too, so that the whole club would be alongside her when she sleeps and she’ll feel like nothing can hurt her anymore!

(Although, do all of them know how to knit? It might be hard to find enough time to teach them how to do so and them managing to add their messages, all while keeping it a secret from Rika for a whole week. She’s very hard to fool, after all. Plus, proposing it might make Rena-san squeal all over me being like a wife to Rika and she’ll squeeze me and try taking me home. I-It’s not like Rika and I are married, for Oyashiro-sama’s sake!)

…Overall, I feel like this was a good day, and tomorrow will be even better. It’s bed time, so I’ll write more on you tomorrow. Good night!


End file.
